The invention relates to an electrical household appliance, in particular, a food processor, having a drive motor installed in the housing, which housing includes at least one bottom and at least one top housing part, the housing parts being held together by a screw connection.
Such appliances have a housing including at least one top part and one bottom part. The two housing parts are usually connected to one another by screws. Provided for such purpose on one housing part are corresponding fastening holes, through which a screw can be guided and screwed into a bore provided on the other housing part. The housing parts butt directly against one another at the connecting locations. It is, thus, possible for vibrations that emanate from a drive motor disposed on one housing part to be transmitted without damping to the other housing part, this resulting in correspondingly pronounced noise formation.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electrical household appliance that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that dampens the vibrations emanating from the drive motor to a pronounced extent and, thus, substantially avoids pronounced noise development.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a electrical household appliance, including a housing having at least one bottom housing part with connecting locations and at least one top housing part with connecting locations, screw connections holding the at least one bottom housing part and the at least one top housing part together at the connecting locations, a drive motor disposed in the housing, and damping elements disposed at the connecting locations preventing direct contact of the at least one bottom housing part and the at least one top housing part at the connecting locations. Preferably, the appliance is a food processor.
According to the invention, provided at the connecting locations are vibration-damping elements, which prevent direct contact of the housing parts at the connecting locations. It is, thus, only possible for the vibrations emanating from the drive motor, which is coupled to one housing part, to be transmitted to the other housing part through the damping elements, the damping elements resulting in pronounced damping of the vibrations and only permitting reduced noise development.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, particularly straightforward but effective damping elements are provided if it is provided that the damping elements are configured as elastically deformable buffer parts, which are disposed as an intermediate layer between the housing parts.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, particularly effective noise damping is achieved in that fastening holes are provided on one housing part and stubs provided with a bore, which serves for accommodating a screw, are provided on the other housing part, in that the stubs are enclosed on their outside by a tubular element of elastic material, and disk-like elements of elastic material are disposed on both sides of the fastening holes, a housing extension, which bears the stub, butting against one side, and the head of the screw butting against the other side, of the respective disk-like element.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, for the purpose of fitting the damping parts, installation is made considerably easier in that the tubular element and the disk-like element are configured as a single-piece elastomer part in the form of a yarn reel. A rubber element so configured avoids both direct contact between the fastening holes and the stubs that are to be introduced therein and direct abutment of the housing extensions, which bear the stubs, and the heads of the screws against the housing region that contains the fastening holes. It is, thus, not possible for vibration to be transmitted without damping at any location of the connection.
With the objects of the invention in view, in a food processor having a drive motor, there is also provided a housing assembly including at least one bottom housing part with connecting locations, at least one top housing part with connecting locations, connection devices holding the at least one bottom housing part and the at least one top housing part together at the connecting locations, and damping elements disposed at each of the connecting locations and preventing direct contact between the at least one bottom housing part and the at least one top housing part.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a food processor, including a housing having at least one bottom housing part with connecting locations and at least one top housing part with connecting locations, a drive motor disposed in the housing, connection devices holding the at least one bottom housing part and the at least one top housing part together at the connecting locations, and damping elements disposed at each of the connecting locations and preventing direct contact between the at least one bottom housing part and the at least one top housing part.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the connection devices are screws.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an electrical household appliance, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.